Get Me Down On My Knees
by Nyxelestia
Summary: Arthur sneaks off. Merlin follows. Smut fic, basically. Modern!AU, sex clubs, and lots and lots of kinky sex.


**A/N: More kinkme_merlin porn. Based off the prompt _"Arthur/Merlin, Modern AU, Arthur and Merlin are dating, but Arthur still goes to sex clubs because he doesn't want Merlin to know his kink is total humiliation and subbing. Bonus points if the author can work in spanking and/or gangbang. Up to author what happens when Merlin finds out."_**

* * *

The club was called Master and Servant - apparently, Depeche Mode was popular, here - and Merlin sighed as he parked his car and gave the sex club a forlorn look. He had only discovered it was a sex club this morning (god bless Google), and was now caught between curious and furious as to why Arthur was here every weekend - and more often than that, too.

Figuring he wasn't going to learn anything by sitting in the parking lot, he left and quickly headed inside.

Inside, Merlin blinked into the artsy darkness as the sultry music swathed over his ears. Looking around, he could see metal and leather were popular here. A BDSM club, which confused Merlin even more as to why Arthur was here.

Most of the club was divided into thirds, the middle a bit of socializing and dance floor, the back third a bar and some tables.

The front third, though, was a long, long communal stage where already, two couples were fucking their way to glory. A woman, practically a girl, was kneeling on the floor in a collar, blowing some other bloke in another collar, which definitely confused Merlin, while next to her, a boy with his hands tied behind his back and blindfolded was trembling in either apprehension or excitement - or possibly both - as a woman in leather boots and corset circle around him, saying something Merlin couldn't over the music but seemed to excite those just in front of them on the stage, using a crop to tease the boy, occasionally swatting him with it, a predatory glint in her eyes and demeanor.

While most of the club saw bizarre get-ups in leather and silk and metal fitting to BDSM, the bar at least held several people dressed normally, like Merlin, who were apparently here to check out the club, like him.

Ordering a light beer, Merlin joined them, and turned to watch.

Within ten minutes - by which point the girl and her "master" were gone and the boy was eating out the woman to the crowd's cheers - Merlin found Arthur on the floor. Wearing absolutely nothing - like many others on the floor - Arthur seemed to be talking to several men at once.

"Checking out the hott blonde?" A woman beside him said.

"Yeah," Merlin offered. "Why?"

She laughed. "I'm a regular, here - and so's he. And he's a club favorite, for good reason."

"Oh?"

"Wait and see."

Merlin did.

* * *

It wasn't long until Merlin saw why. The club was slightly emptier now as apparently, this was "slave" hour, and not for the faint hearted.

Arthur was on all fours on stage, a leather collar around his neck and manacles around his wrist, all three chained to a ring in the stage floor. Around him, five men stood with their dicks out while two were driving into Arthur, arse and mouth. He was moving back and forth between their thrusting hips, mouth and hole red from the abuse and choked gurgling sounds emanating from his throat, his body covered in sweat, with a line of come - _someone else's come_ - on his back from a bloke who just came on him. As Merlin watched, another one of those standing men reached his climax and emptied his balls out on Arthur's shoulders, grinning smugly as not a drop landed off Arthur, who incidentally moaned at this and was thrusting his own hips fruitlessly into the air, trying to create some kind of friction for his dick, which no one would touch.

Merlin had never been harder in his life.

The guy plundering Arthur's mouth started speeding up and losing rhythm as he neared his climax, and within moments, was clutching Arthur's hair and holding him in place as he released his load directly down Arthur's throat, while the rest of his body continued to move with the man fucking him from behind. When the first guy pulled out, a little come trailed from the head of his dick to Arthur's lips. When he pulled back far enough, the trail split, some of it landing on Arthur's chin, most of it landing on the bloke's dick.

"Clean me up," the man commanded of Arthur. Arthur nodded, and reached up with his hands to grab the man's hips and lap at his dick. The man slapped Arthur's hands away, putting him back on all fours, and the new angle forced him to crane his neck in order to reach it.

When the man deemed himself clean, he clutched Arthur's hair again and used it as a handle to pull Arthur away, turning and stepping aside for some other man to kneel in his place, and to start fucking Arthur's mouth all over again.

At this, the man at his arse was getting closer and closer to his ending, speeding up to pulsar levels, his grip harsh on Arthur's hips, possibly bruising, and the wet slap of his hips on Arthur's buttocks leaving his flesh red and swollen, providing an excellent background as the man pulled out and came on his arse, creating white stripes of come across Arthur's red rear.

Merlin came at that moment, and came _hard_.

It took some effort for Merlin to not move as the come cooled and dried stiff in his jeans, but he kept his eyes locked on his boyfriend on stage.

Two more fucked Arthur, and four more men took his mouth to boot. All the while, none of them ever touched Arthur's dick, leaving him permanently on the brink. A man backhanded Arthur at some point, three of them slapped various parts of his body, and another man pissed on his foot. Merlin felt sorry for whoever's job it was to clean these things once the club closed later on.

The entire time, Arthur was focused on whoever he was serving, always enjoying his position as the club's slave for the night, taking each hit and humiliation and somehow turning it into more lust.

Finally, purely from the state of being used and abused repeatedly by so many, Arthur came, crying out moaning and screaming onto the man's cock in his mouth and likely clenching the one in his arse.

This seemed some kind of signal for a break, and another girl was chained on the other end of the stage, and the crowd went towards her to watch while Arthur dropped the slave persona and sat down gingerly on the stage like a normal person would, for a moment relaxing, before someone brought him a drink, and one of the men who's taken him stayed behind to chat, not seeming to notice his clean and fully dressed state while Arthur was naked and covered in come.

Downing the last of his beer, Merlin stood up and made his way towards the stage.

His jaw nearly dropped when he heard what the two men were talking about.

"...system make overs - but my company is usually pretty good about keeping the databases in order. I ordered only the best of the system architects to build our filing organization."

"Oh, good - we usually have to put a sweep through ours for the higher levels about once every two weeks..."

They were talking about fucking work. Merlin had no idea how Arthur could shift so smoothly from slut slave to corporate king like the drop of the hat.

Probably the same way he could come to the club to be a slave and yet have shaky, awkward, equal sex with Merlin the net night after.

But not anymore.

Arthur was laughing at something the man said, but his eyes widened in shock and he trailed off as he caught sight of Merlin slowly nearing him.

"_Mer_lin?" Arthur yelped. "What...how...what are you doing here?"

Merlin came to a stop before Arthur, looking up at him and crossing his arms.

"I think," he said. "I have a better reason to ask you that than the other way around.

The guy Arthur had been chatting with seemed nervous, and Merlin paid him no heed as he ran off. The few people who had stuck around left once seeing that Merlin wasn't there for play, but he was someone serious.

Arthur's mouth opened and closed several times, making Merlin think of the four men who's fucked his mouth tonight. Finally, he settled on, "How did you even find me?"

"Followed you. Why are you here?"

Arthur sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat, hanging his head. "I...well...fuck, Merlin, how long have you been here watching?"

"The whole thing - I was here before they even brought you up here and chained you to the floor."

Arthur gulped, and Merlin sighed, loosening his arms and shaking his head. "What, you were _embarrassed_ by this? Judging by the looks of it, you like humiliation!"

Arthur flinched at that, slightly, before shutting his eyes and saying, "It's...I like it."

Merlin gave him a pointed look, and Arthur elaborated. "During the day, I'm all control - a control freak, you know you complain about it. I'm in charge of everyone, everything, I run everything in the company, manage it, everyone reports to me...I'm on the top. And it gets tiring."

"So by night, you come here to be at the bottom," Merlin finished, understanding flooding him.

Arthur slowly noddded, shamefaced and focused on Merlin's watch.

Biting his lip, Merlin turned and asked a waiter to bring him a can of beer, before he turned back to Arthur. "My only problem is that you lied to me, Arthur. I don't care about the sex - far from it - but..."

"...I scared off two boyfriends with this," Arthur said with a dry laugh.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You should know me better than that, Arthur."

Arthur smiled, oddly shy for someone who by day was the CEO of one of the world's largest business empires and by night fucked multiple men on a regular basis.

"So you don't mind?"

Merlin grinned and stepped back a little, gesturing towards the stain on his pants, idly accepting the beer from the waiter as he did so. "What do you think?"

Arthur shook his head bemusedly. "So...what are you going to do, now?"

On the other end of the stage, it appeared the girl, new to the club, had called the fucking to a halt. Before him, Arthur sat, still chained to the stage, waiting nervously for Merlin's reaction. Merlin, himself, could already feel himself hardening again as he watched Arthur before him.

An idea formed in his head. He closed his eyes for a moment, mentally bringing forth the woman from before, the one with a crop, to his mind, recalling her dominating footsteps, her predatory smile, her controlling movements.

When Merlin opened his eyes and Arthur looked into them, his eyes dilated and his cock grew at the expression on Merlin's face.

"I think," Merlin said, reaching forward to grasp the chain coming from Arthur's collar. He yanked Arthur down, making Arthur gasp and pant with want before Merlin kissed him, hard, giving Arthur no quarter as he shoved his tongue in and took over Arthur's mouth, biting his lips as they parted. "I think I want to join the fun."

Arthur watched, wide-eyed, as Merlin nervously looked around, a few patrons looking interested again, and pulled off only his shirt, swallowing one last time. He wanted to pull this off effortlessly, and for that, he had to keep in character with someone who was the exact opposite of him - someone like who Arthur was during the day, and who Merlin would now be at night.

Shirtless, Merlin took hold of the chain again, pulling it low. "All fours. Now. I don't mind the sex, but the lying bit will be punished. _Severely_."

And, yes, now Arthur was fully hard. He struggled for several moments to move onto all fours with his head so low, and Merlin had to put some of his weight on the chain to keep it there, but yes, they managed, and soon, Arthur was on all fours, his body begging to be fucked.

Turning Arthur slightly so he was away from the edge of the stage before clambering up himself, Merlin started shaking the can of beer in his hand as he said, "Whistle for me - I want the attention of everyone in this club on us."

Arthur nodded, and it took two tries, but eventually, a sharp whistle escaped his lips and rang out through the club, in which people seemed to be looking for the next main attraction, finding none.

Merlin took to tossing the can up in the air and catching it as he looked out over the patrons.

He wasn't a good public speaker. While Arthur could hold a conference report in a jampacked hotel convention room like it was nothing, Merlin often choked up at Morgana's dinner parties when she made him a conversation topic. There was a reason he was a behind-the-scenes man in Camelot Industries and not front and center like Arthur.

But right now, one glance down at Arthur and Merlin got all the courage he needed. He reached down to grasp the chain in his hands. "Kneel," he said lowly. Arthur did, keeping his hands in place and lowering his arse to his ankles.

Merlin looked away.

"I thought I'd introduce myself," Merlin said loudly to the crowd gathering before him. "I'm this thing's-" Here, he jerked the chain, shaking Arthur's neck. "-boyfriend. Up until today, I had no idea that he came here all the time to be regularly fucked. Or that he came here at all."

This time, he kept Morgana in mind as he let an evil smirk plaster across his face. "And for his lying, he needs to be punished - severely."

Lecherous grins spread across their faces as Merlin's meaning caught on, many of them cheering, stripping on the spot, a few ready to climb onto the stage.

"But first!" Merlin said, catching the can for the last time and spinning it again. "Let's clean him up a bit, shall we?"

Everyone looked confused, even Arthur, until Merlin stepped back, and motioned for the crowd to do the same.

Pointed the opening of the can to Arthur's back, Merlin pulled the tab and let loose the fury of a well-shaken large beer.

The crowd cheered and jeered and Arthur gasped in shock as the cold, harsh liquid blasted his back, pounding his shoulders and dripping down his body, leaving him soaking wet in beer, the cum dripping off his body as he kneeled there in shame.

"Oi!" someone yelled, a girl about their age. She held up her own unopened can of beer, which she was spinning as she said, "I've got another one!"

Merlin held open his hands, catching it when she threw it, and told Arthur, "Arse back up." Arthur complied, the dripping more pronounced as he stood on all fours.

This time, Merlin aimed the can straight at his arse. Arthur moaned, nearly screaming in pleasure, and the crowd cheered Merlin on as a few people already climbed on stage, and Merlin crouched down, slightly.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked lowly. Arthur nodded vigorously. But in taking in his shaking, the concern momentarily won out.

"Need me to stop? Or is there a safe word I should know about?"

"This isn't rape play - I say stop, we stop."

Merlin grinned. "Good." Standing up again, he looked out over the crowd.

"Seems this slut was enjoying himself!" Merlin said. "Unfortunately, that doesn't help the whole "punishing" part of this."

He was slow to let the evil grin back onto his face. "Anyone here have a belt I could borrow?"

Many, many, _many_ of them did.

Merlin borrowed a thin, black leather belt from an older woman who unashamedly had her hand down her pants as she watched.

Turning to Arthur, voice low, he said, "Last chance to back out of this."

Arthur rolled his eyes, until Merlin hit him upside the head and stood up. "So - we've been together...almost two months, now. Anyone know how many times he's been here the last three months?"

Immediately, several numbers were called out, everyone enjoying his act and wanting to see more of it.

Merlin was starting to see why Arthur came here.

"Arthur?" he asked in the end.

"...about a dozen, give or take a night," Arthur said. "Lost track."

"Hm," Merlin said, flicking the belt in his hands. It took a few tries, and in the mean time, he walked in a circle around Arthur like he'd seen the domineering woman from earlier do, hoping to keep his complete and other lack of experience with this sort of thing low key. But he managed to get something swift, sharp - his strikes would sting. "Shall we say roughly fifteen, then? Fifteen nights, fifteen strikes?"

The crowd certainly approved, except for the few calling out for more, but Arthur himself nodded at Merlin. He dropped, folding his arms and resting his head in them, his arse in the air and in perfect position to be disciplined, the beer drying sticky and the come from earlier gone.

"Fifteen," Merlin said, then deciding to accommodate the crowd, slightly, along with Arthur's kinks, he added, "And two more for assuming the position before I said so."

The crowd definitely liked that. Arthur's eyes widened, but when Merlin looked carefully, he saw more anticipation with fear, so he continue behind Arthur.

He waited a moment, Arthur waiting. Merlin winked at the crowd as he silently stepped back, raised his arm slowly, making Arthur wait.

He brought the belt down as hard as he could.

"A-hah!" Arthur yelped as the belt stung. A red welt was already forming over his arse and thighs, where the belt had landed.

Someone in the crowd yelled, "Count them off, slut!"

Arthur nodded and said weakly, "One!"

Merlin smiled, and brought the belt down, and again, and again.

Arthur hissed and moaned and yelped with each strike, never staying silent.

At fifteen, Merlin said, "For lying to me."

And at seventeen, he said, "For disobeying."

He handed the belt back to the woman who gave it to him, who had apparently come from watching, if the languid way she was draped over the chair was anything to go by.

Back on stage, Merlin grabbed hold of the chain and said, "Turn around - lets show them our handiwork."

Arthur did, trembling from pain and want and shaking from the blows, jerking when Merlin kept pulling the chain even when he slowed down. But, he did turn around, and Merlin swatted Arthur's arse when it was facing the crowd, and Arthur jerked and whimpered, and the crowd jeered at "the lying little slut".

Two men climbed onto the stage, and Merlin smiled congenially at them, gesturing towards Arthur and stepping back. "Take him."

Arthur's eyes widened at Merlin, slightly, but then, so did his mouth when one guy put his dick in front of Arthur.

The other man, seeing Arthur's hole was still slick and wet from the last round and the beer, simply smirked and shoved his entire length in without any warning, making Arthur mewl at the sudden intrusion, moaning around the dick in his mouth. This caused the guy he was sucking off to moan in return, and Merlin had to dig his nails into his palm to keep from coming on the spot.

The guy at Arthur's arse came, holding himself in Arthur for a bit while he filled Arthur, before pulling out with a satisfied grunt and stepping back to immediately let another man take his place.

Merlin continued to watch.

At Arthur's mouth, that particular bloke is just finishing himself off, and within a few moments, he grabs Arthur's hair and forces him down his cock, keeping Arthur stuck there, choking as he shoots his come down Arthur's throat.

Arthur is still coughing and choking as the man pulls his dick out, and when a woman comes up, it takes him a few tries to align his mouth right to eat her out.

And his eyes remain locked on Merlin.

They were smoldering, closing every few moments with a harsh hip thrust of the woman above him or from the man behind, and when they were open, they were desperate, though whether for Merlin or not, Merlin didn't know. Though if the hard on was any indication, he could take a damn good guess.

After a while, the man at his arse gasped and thrusted wildly before pulling out, a trail of cum connecting his dick to Arthur's arse. His stepping away broke it, just in time for the woman he was licking furiously at to tremble and nearly fall to her knees. After a few moments, she stepped away, a well satisfied look on his face.

For a few moments, Arthur was just kneeling there, legs and arms trembling as he barely held himself up.

Merlin walked over slowly, picked up the chain, and pulled Arthur to his feet.

He glanced at Arthur again. Arthur nodded with a smile - he was fine. Merlin quirked an eyebrow to the crowd - and Arthur nodded again.

Turning to the crowd, Merlin asked, "Think we should let him come, yet?"

"NO!" was the resounding answer, followed by rounds of laughter as Arthur groaned, wanting and desperate. Merlin landed a hand on his arse, kneading it a little. When Arthur tried to move his hips into the the touch, Merlin swatted his rear and said, "Stay still."

With another groan that went straight to Merlin's groin - and likely everyone else's - Arthur stilled himself, letting himself remain on display for the ravenous crowd below them. Merlin couldn't help but admire him - he still had his jeans on and he was fighting not to blush. Stark naked and covered in fluids, Arthur looked like this was the most natural place in the world for him to be.

Looking at him, Merlin rather hoped he was.

He looked down at the crowd below, and one man stood up, looking hopeful, and Merlin nodded, gesturing him to come onto the stage. "Let's see how long he can stand while being fucked, shall we?"

Arthur's eyes widened again as the man disrobed and climbed on stage.

"It doesn't seem like it'll be long," Merlin continued, trying to color his voice with a sneer. It didn't work, so he just continued, calmly as if he were talking about the weather, "Slut's taken so much, I don't know how he's holding up know."

When the man reached his hand towards Arthur's arse, Merlin shook his head. "He's wet and used - he doesn't need anything. Just fuck him."

The man grinned, the crowd cheered, and Arthur looked about ready to come on the spot.

Merlin circled his hand around Arthur's cock as the new man lined himself up, and at the same time as the man thrust in, all in one go, Merlin squeezed tightly to keep him from coming, eliciting a scream from Arthur that rang through the club, ending in little whimpers and moans as he was fucked, Merlin never easing his grip.

"You don't come," Merlin said. "Until I say so."

It was likely only the man's grip on Arthur's hips that was keeping Arthur upright, as Arthur was trembling and moving very little with each thrust, most of the movements coming from momentum. He looked dazed, and if it weren't for the smile on his face, Merlin would have seriously pondered Arthur's hurts by now.

"M-M-Merlin...please...soon?" Arthur said.

"And he begs!" Merlin shouted to the crowd. "To come!"

The shouting and jeering began immediately - cries of "slut" and "whore" and "slave boy" and "cum rag" and so many others ran through the others, and Arthur actually blushed a little and flinched, but he was still smiling so Merlin did little about it.

However, the dirty talk seemed to do something to the man behind Arthur, for he sped up, faster and faster, saying, "You filthy whore" over and over as he went, before gasping and gripping Arthur tight enough to probably leave bruises as he came inside Arthur.

From his position, Merlin could see a little cum managed to dribbling out Arthur's arse and down his thigh, even with the man's dick on place.

The man pulled out. "He's all yours," the man said as he basically gave Arthur back to Merlin.

Merlin nodded, pulling Arthur by his cock.

Another raised eyebrow.

"...not...no'much...longer..." Arthur purred.

Merlin undid his jeans with his free hand and pulled out his cock before pressing his front flush against Arthur's back, wrapping his arms around Arthur's filthy body to put his other hand on Arthur's dick. "I'm not going to offer you _anything_ - the cum of all these other men should work enough as lube, don't you think?" he murmured in Arthur's ear as the crowed cheered for Merlin to fuck the slut with all he had.

Arthur whimpered and nodded. "Are you..." Merlin knew he spoke of the crowd's requests.

With a sharp jerk and no warning, Merlin shoved the entirety of his length inside Arthur, until Arthur's arse was pressed against his hips.

"What do you think?"

Arthur was clenching tightly around Merlin, gasping and moaning and begging Merlin to-

"_Move_!"

Merlin squeezed and freed a hand to slap his thigh. Arhtur jerked and gasped.

"You don't get any say in this," Merlin reminded him loudly. Arthur flinched, but also thrust back against Merlin. Another slap to his thigh, and Arthur stilled.

"Let's see how good you are at staying still, shall we?"

Arthur looked confused, and Merlin gave a firm stroke with both his hand and his dick.

With a high whine, Arhtur writed, and Merlin slapped his arse against.

On the next one, Arthur only jerked. Merlin lightly swatted his chest for it.

And so it went - Merlin tortured, Arthur moved, and Merlin punished.

The punishments didn't seem particularly deterrent, though...

Finally, Merlin whispered in Arthur's ear, "Come," and let go of Arthur's cock.

A shock, then a long, drawn out moan, and Arthur slumped into Merlin as he came to the crowd's cheers, whcih only got louder as Merlin held up his come covered hand.

And another idea came to him, too, as he watched Arthur's face, lax from the endorphin high.

With another grin, he brought his hand towards Arthur's face. His pinky was bare, so he put his ring finger in front of Arthur, who licked off what little there was without Merlin having to say a word.

So well trained already.

The other two fingers, Merlin held them loosely together and murmured, "Put on a nice show for them."

Arthur did.

He twirled his tongue around Merlin's fingers, twisted it over the finger tips, before slipping his tongue between the two fingers and licking one long stripe up, kissing the finger tips before lapping up the cum on Merlin's palm.

Merlin, for this part, was groaning in pleasure at the tactile orgy Arthur was providing. And when Arthur licked the cum off his palm and nipped his thumb, he lost it, and started thrusting his hips to glory as he closed in on the brink of climax.

When he came, he twisted the chain to Arthur's collar and possessively growled, "_Mine_."

He usually wasn't possessive. He usually wasn't dominant. He usually wasn't aggressive. Hell, he was usually too damn nice for his own good, which Merlin prided himself on, even though it was also usually his downfall.

But right then, he was all the things he usually wasn't, and for just that moment, it felt _good_.

When Merlin pulled out of Arthur, it was to a standing ovation.

* * *

As it turned out, there was a sort of locker room with showers in the club, for which Merlin was grateful. He _loved_ the sight of Arthur dripping in sweat, beer, and come, but the stains would have been a bitch to get out of the clothes Arthur would have worn on his way home.

A brief dap at the sink was all Merlin needed before he was clean, which allowed him to just sit back and watch Arthur shower and dress.

Impossibly, he got hard just from watching that.

Arthur noticed.

They were both dressed, and the jeans that Arthur wore were too well fitted to his too fit form - damn designer jeans and damn expensive gym memberships - and his own jeans only exemplified the bulge as he sat on the bench, waiting.

Arthur smirked at him, and slowly got back down to his knees before Merlin.

Damnit, that only made things worse.

Putting a hand on each thigh, Arthur tugged at the button with his lips until it came undone, used his teeth to pull down the zipper, then clenched his hands to pull down his jeans a little, freeing his rock hard cock.

Flushed and panting, Merlin could only hold onto the bench as Arthur swallowed his cock with absolute ease.

"Arthur..." he moaned out, knowing that he was actually fairly damn close despite the minute contact. Arthur was running his tongue everywhere, up the root, around the underside of the head, back down his shaft in bizarre patterns...

When Merlin moaned, Arthur looked up, his countenance slutty with the smoldering eyes and Merlin's cock in his mouth, and with that expression, he _sucked_

Looking down at Arthur's face, and oh god, as Merlin stroked his cheek, he wanted...he wanted...

...he wanted _Arthur_.

With a sharp cry, Merlin twisted one hand in Arthur's hair to pull him off, and used this other hand to point his cock as he came all over Arthur's face.

Arthur had shut his eyes for this, but he opened them when Merlin was done to stare up at him, a big smile sneaking onto his face.

After they recovered, Merlin and Arthur stood up, and Arthur headed over to the sink, reaching for some tissues to wipe up his face-

Merlin grabbed his wrist. "Leave it on there," he ordered, before turning and pulling Arthur alond behind him.

There was no resistance on Arthur's part. Merlin grinned.

Out in the main body of the club, several people waved at them as they left, grins turning into leers as they saw Arthur's face.

Merlin only looked once they were in the parking lot, and Arthur looked glorious with Merlin's cum on his face. Starting around his right eyebrow, trailing across his nose and ending around his left cheek, with bright eyes and flushed skin and bruises around his neck and wrists, he looked wonderfully filthy and used.

As they were about to part for their separate cars, Arthur shivered and said, "Well that was fun."

Merlin pulled Arthur close by his beltloops and kissed him, making sure no cum got on his face as he plunged a tongue in Arthur's hot mouth and made one last mark on his territory.

"Let's just hope it's as fun next time."

With that parting shot, Merlin left Arthur standing there, wide-eyed and stunned, and headed for this own car. Once safely inside, he looked out to see Arthur wandering over to his own car in a happy-looking daze.

_Oh, yes,_ Merlin thought, as he started the car. _This, I could get used to._

* * *

**A/N: Comments and wet underwear are love. :D**


End file.
